The one you fall for(kickin it )(Kim and Jack)
by sexiibabyjazzy
Summary: Kim likes Jack but has a hard time expressing how she feel about him, Jack likes Kim and also don't know how to tell her how he feels about her.Will They take the risk and tell each other how they feel? Or Will They just live life as what if!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys i am going to start writing about kickin it Kim and Jack. I will be using cute scene from the show that happen between jack and Kim and progressing it more. I hope you like it IDEAS ARE APPRECIATE. I Will be starting it from the scene (A Slip Down Memory Lane!) before he fell**

"Hey ah jack" i made you something to wear for when you break the record. Kim says

Oh sorta like a luck a good luck bracelet. jack says with a smile

Aaa.. yeah, but its also more of a.. . Kim says

A friendship bracelet. jack says curiously

Aaaa, yeah. Kim says as she scared to say what it really is

"Great its finally official were friends" Jack says

"Jack you know i think of us as more just..." Kim says

"More then just what"Jack says

"Uhmm i dont know its just a dumb bracelet", i gotta go. Kim says as she runs out the dojo

"Kim, come on wait a second". jack says sweetly as he runs after Kim

**For those who don't know who is reading he falls on some board looking sticks and hits his head and forgets his memory. Everyone in the dojo try to get him to remember them and the dojo and that he is really good at karate. Rudy,Kim,Jerry,Eddie and Milton try to tell him about themselves, to jog his memory but they all start to talk at the same time, he runs out and goes to farlafel Phils and his friends find him and they talk about how they stick together they are the" Wasabai Warriors". Then the man from the brick breaking competition(world record)shows up and jack says from everything he heard about them that they never give up and he is not about to start now. Jack gets up on stage and looks at Kim who is smiling at him and he remembers everything and breaks the bricks and won the record for most brick breaking at anyone under 15. Everybody happy he wins and he gets in the book of world records and Rudy suggest they all go to phils to celebrate. Rudy,Jerry,Eddie,Milton, Jone,and Bobby. Kim says to jack and they dont go in phils yet **

Jack you did it, how do you feel. Kim says

I feel great."jack is back". he says as he laughs with a big smile on his face

We've missed you. Kim says with a big smile on her face

Hey, I've got one question. Kim says

Jacks nods

"Do you remember anything, i had said right before you fell and hit your head" Kim says anxious to find out

(Jack thinks then replies) no,no i don't why. jack says with a smile

No reason (giggles) ill see you over at phils. Kim says as she leaves

Now when Kim leaves Jack reaches into his pocket and looks at the bracelet she gave him before he fell and puts it on smiles so he remembered.

**At Farlafel Phils **

so.., jack that was cool how you broke all those bricks. Eddie says

Thanks Eddie its all in the wrist. jack says with a smile

"I still cant believe my dojo's name, is going to be in the book of world records". Rudy says in excitement

Hello what about me. jack says

You contributed some what i think, whats your name again. Rudy says

(Jack rolls his eyes)

**there food gets to there table and they eat it and then go to the dojo **

well guys i got to get going, major test to study for. kim says

later girl. Jerry says

Bye Kim. Milton says

Later says

Bye. Rudy says

Ill Walk you home, i'm going home anyway. Jack says

OK sure. Kim says

Jack says bye to everyone and he walks with Kim.

Thanks for walking with me. Kim says sweetly

I thought its the least i can do, since you got me this. Jack says(shows her the bracelet on his arm)

You remember i gave you that bracelet. Kim says curiously

Yea, i found it in my pocket, Thank you. Jack says

So..., you still don't remember anything i said after i gave you the bracelet. Kim says

No; If it was so important,do mind reminding me? Jack says

Jack,I...

You what Kim, just tell me. jack says sweetly


	2. Chapter 2

**where**** where i left off, P.S. whatever cute scene happens on wazombie warriors i will progress it but the story will make sense though. back to the story **

Jack,I... Kim says

You what Kim, just tell me. jack says sweetly

I don't remember neither "sorry", maybe it will come back to me. Kim says

OK no problem. jack says

**they get to Kim's house**

Well thank you for walking me home. Kim says to jack as she hugs him

No problem i was happy to do it. Jack says as he hugs back

Ill see you at school tomorrow. Kim says

Kim wait, what test we have to study for tomorrow. Jack ask concerned

(giggles) there's no test, i really just needed to get out of there. Kim says

(smiles) OK then ill see tomorrow. Jack says

**At sea-ford high Kim and the gang are in the hallway**

So Kim.., you coming to see the movie with us tomorrow. Jack ask**  
**

What movie. Kim says

Only like the best monster movie ever made, attack of the killer zompyres. milton says

There half zombie. Jerry says

Half Vampire. Jack says

And all lame. Kim says cutely

Jack pouts a bit

If you guys wanna see a good movie, go see the horse tamer. Kim says sweetly

Eww isn't that , that romantic movie about, some dude who sells his last shirt to save a cripple house. Jerry says

Yea, that's the one. Kim says sweetly

Oh no that's not even manly, those words makes me feel like less of a man. jack says

(Kim rolls eyes) to what jack says

Come on Kim,see zompyres with us, it'll be fun. Jack says

I don't know. Kim says unsure

Come on, we should go together. Jack says hopeful

Together. OK.. im in. Kim says with a smile on her face

(smiles) Cool, so should we meet there or you want me to meet you at your house. Jack says

Ill meet you there. Kim says with a smile

Eddie are you coming with us to see the zompyres , since your big explorer Jerry ask

Maybe, ill go because i saw the trailer for that thing and i spent 2 days hiding in my mothers hamper. Eddie says

(they laugh)

Hope you show up, scout leader. Jerry laughs as him and Milton go back to class with Kim and Jack

Jerry, who you going to zompyres movie with. Jack ask

Well, i really wanna go with Katie. Jerry says

then go ask her , smooth Jerry. jack says

OK i will. Jerry says

Jerry walks up to katie who is with her friend Lindsey

Katie will you go to the Zompyres movie with me. crosses his fingers

Are your seriously asking her out. Lindsey says

Yes i really wanna go with her. Jerry replies

OK, shell go with you;if jack goes with me. Lindsey says looking over at jack

yes, yes , no problem. Jerry says

So.. what did she say. Jack ask

She said "Yes". Only if you take Lindsey. Jerry says nervously

"What Jerry". Jack says

Please man, do this for me. Its the only way she will go with me. Jerry begs

Fine. Jack says angrily

Jack walks over to Kim

Hey jack. Kim says sweetly

Can i talk to you for a moment. Jack says sadly

Sure. whats up Kim says

I cant go to the zompyres movie you. jack says sadly

"what,why not". Kim says disappointed

Jerry got me roped in taking Lindsey. Jack says

"Lindsey". Really jack. Kim says upset

I'm sorry, but we can get some farlafel balls after the movie. Jack says

No, Jack its fine. I Don't want to go to the movie anyway. Kim says sadly

So can we get some Farlafel balls after the movie is finish. You can meet me there, Please Kim. Jack says hoping she says yes

I can't, I have to finish some homework for Mr Conley. Kim says quickly

So..., tomorrow after school?. Jack ask

Maybe jack, I have to use the bathroom. Kim says sadly as she goes to the bathroom

Wow Jack,Nice move dude. Brad says

"What are you talking about". jack says

Nothing. Brad says

Whatever. jack goes back to Jerry

(Kim leaves the bathroom and goes to her locker)

Hey Kim. Brad says

Hey brad, whats up. Kim says

Nothing. Will you go to the zompyres movie with me. Brad says

(shocked) your asking me out. Kim says

Yes, so.. what you say. Brad says

Sure ill go with you. Kim says

Should i meet you there or pick you up. Brad says

I'll meet you there. Kim says

Cool. Brad says with a smile

**At the movie theater**

Hey Eddie you showed up. Kim says

Yeah, i thought why not, could be fun. Eddie says scared

That's awesome, standing up to your fears. Kim says

Jack and Lindsey and Jerry and Katie show up

Hey Girl. Jerry says

hey Jerry. Kim says

Hey Kim, i thought you had homework. Jack says

I finished early so i said why not. Kim says

So your all by your lonesome, real pathetic Kim. Lindsey says

Actually I'm on date. Kim says

"Date". Jack says jealous

Hey Kim, sorry I'm late. Brad says

Its cool brad. Kim says with a smile

"your on date with Brad". Jack says jealous

Yea, he asked and actually went through with it. Kim says

You probably just don't know about girls. that's why your stuck with her. Brad says

"Shut up Brad". Jack says angrily

Brad we should sit in the back, i really don't want to be to close to this train wreck. Kim says

Enjoy the movie Jack. Kim says with a smile

"Lindsey". Kim says disgusted

Kim and brad go in the back to there seats and jack and Lindsey sat in front

Kim accidentally falls asleep on brad shoulder and Jack sees this and walks out the movie theater.

(Kim wakes up when Brad wakes her when the movies finish)

I'm so sorry brad, i really didn't want to see this. kim says

Its OK, i liked you laying on my shoulder. Brad says

(Kim smiles)

You want to go farlafel phil's for some farlafel balls. Brad says

Sure. i owe you that, don't want to be the worst date ever. Kim says

**they walk over to farlafel phil's. Kim was hoping to see jack there but didn't **

brad i'm sorry to call it a night. I'm not hungry, i just wanna go home.

No problem, ill walk you. Brad says

Its OK, i'm gonna stop and get something in dojo. Kim says

OK, so ill see you tomorrow. Brad says

Yeah, definitely. Kim smiles

Brad leaves and Kim heads to the dojo where she sees Jack breaking boards.

Hey Jack. Kim says

"Finish your date", i see. Jack says as he keeps breaking boards

Whats your problem, Lindsey wasn't nice to you. Kim says

I left her at the movie theater, not that you notice. Jack says angrily

Well i fell asleep, that movie just started out boring me to death. Kim says

yea, you were comfortable. huh?. Jack says

Are you mad at me or something. Kim ask

No. "why would you think that". Jack says as he keeps breaking board

I don't know your tone of voice. Kim says

Well I'm, this is just how i am right now. Jack says as he keeps breaking boards

Whatever Jack. (Kim Grabs her cell phone charger and is about to leave)

"Why did you have to go the Movie with Brad". Jack says before she walks out

"what you mean". You went with Lindsey. Kim says

For Jerry, i really wanted to go with you. Jack says

Well brad ask me and i said sure. Kim says

"Why couldn't you just meet me at farlafel phil's". Jack says as he keeps breaking boards

Jack i said that i had homework and then i finished early. Kim says

So i asked you out, you say maybe then you go to the movies with brad. Jack says

Stays Silent. Kim is

So you lied to me, because you cant tell me after you finish your homework Brad called you and asked you out. Jack says

I Didn't lie, i was mad. OK.I'm sorry. Kim says

No its not OK, Kim lied to "ME". Jack says angrily

Just Drop Jack. Kim says

No, i wont drop it. If you Didn't want me to go with Lindsey, why didn't you just say that. Jack ask

I Don't Care, who you go out seems you care who i go out with. Kim says

If you didn't care , why did you go with brad. Jack says

Just Drop it jack please. Kim begs

Well i care who you go out with, "If its not me". Jack says

"well you shouldn't" Kim says as shes about to walk away

"Well i do. Jack says as he follows her

"Why". Kim says as she turns to walk away

(jack takes her hand )

" I like you" Jack says and kisses her

( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry was really busy but since this hurricane sandy, i said why not. P.S hope everyone's safe love you. lets Get 12 reviews . Love y'all hope you like it xoxo.**

They break the kiss and Kim says

"You like me". Kim says with a smile

"That's what i said didn't I".Jack says with a smile

"Yes, you did but this feels like a dream". Kim says nicely

"It's very much real". Jack says

"So what now". Kim ask curiously

"Well, will you be my girlfriend". Jack ask hopeful

"I would love to be your girlfriend Jack". Kim says with a smile

"You ready to go". Jack says

"Yea, but let me grab my necklace". Kim says as she goes in the back to get it

"Jack, you left in the movie theater alone". Lindsey says

"I'm sorry, i wasn't feeling well, so i came here".Jack says

"OK Jack i'm ready to go". Kim says as she walks up to him and Lindsey

"Your here with Kim". Lindsey says upset

"What are you doing here Lindsey, you cant take a hint jack not into you". Kim says rudely

"How do you know, jack's a big boy he can talk for himself" Lindsey says

"Lindsey your a very pretty and nice girl but i don't like you like that". says as nice as possible

"Thank you,so who do you like". Lindsey ask

"No one at the moment". Jack says

"OK, so maybe we can hang out sometime just as friends". Lindsey says nicely

"Sure why not". Jack says

"Well later Jack" (kisses his cheek and leaves). Lindsey says

" Kim.." Jack says nervously

"You know what, since I'm a no one find yourself a new girlfriend" Kim says hurt

" Kim wait i didn't know what to say". jack says

" How about hey Kim is my girlfriend, but no i see where i stand goodbye jack". Kim says as she runs out of the dojo in tears

"Kim Wait !" Jack says as he runs after her

"I'm Done Jack leave me alone, Go to Lindsey" Kim says

"I didn't Want to hurt her feelings" jack says sincerely

"So instead you hurt me, but its fine now I'm not your girlfriend". Kim says while tears run down her face

"Please Kim don't do this, i'll fix it". Jack says as tears start to fill his eyes

" You shouldn't have to fix anything, don't hide from who you really want to be with". Kim says wiping her tears

" I Don't want Lindsey, I WANT YOU!". Jack says as he holds her

" No Jack( she breaks away from him) Lets Just be friends". Kim says

" I WANT TO BE WITH YOU KIM". Jack says honestly

"I Thought you did, but now i don't know". Bye Jack. Kim runs into her house

**Kim gets ready for school and she walks out the door to see jack waiting there with a dozen red roses**

"What are you doing here". Kim says not trying to look him in the eyes **  
**

" I wanted to talk to you about yesterday". Jack says sweetly

"What Happened Yesterday". Kim says curiously

"Well i ask you to be my girlfriend and you said yes". Jack says sweetly

" I Don't remember that, Jack sorry". Kim says nicely

"Well i do;you got mad at me about Lindsey, So like a gentlemen i came to apologize" Jack says sweetly

"Well You lucky i Love red roses". Kim takes them and kisses him

"So I'm forgiven". Jack says as he pouts

"Yes, your forgiven Jack". She takes the roses inside and they walk to school

"Kim i promise i would never let you feel like you are not important to me".Jack says as he holds his girlfriends hand

Kim smiles as they walk into the school not hand in hand

"Hey Jack". Jerry says

" Sup Jerry". Jack says

"Hey guys". Kim says as she holds jacks hand

"What.., You two are together". Jerry says

"Yeah Shes my girlfriend". Jack says

" Didn't see that coming".Jerry says shocked

" Well i got to go talk to brad". Kim says

"Why.." Jack says kinda jealous

" Down boy, i wanna tell him we are together before everyone in the school tells him". Kim says

"OK, see you later". Jack kisses her cheek and she leaves

**Jack and Jerry are talking when Lindsey and Katie show up **

"Hey guys". Katie says nicely**  
**

"Hey Girl". Jerry says

" So you guys wanna get some fro yo after school". Katie says nicely

"Maybe, i'll ask my Kim if she wants to come". Jack says sweetly

"Why you have to ask Kim". Lindsey ask

"She's my girlfriend and she fro yo". Jack says nicely

"You and Kim are dating". Lindsey says

"Yea, i should of told you yesterday but i didn't want to hurt you".Sorry Lindsey. Jack says sweetly

"Its OK,if you want to date Kim who am i to stop you". Lindsey says

"OK, Cool so ill get back to you". Jack says as he goes to class with Jerry

" Kim really, He's dating her". Lindsey says to Katie

"Kim a cool girl Lindsey". Katie says"

" I don't care, shes not going to be with Jack"

**Kim is at her locker when brad walks up to her and kisses her **

"Brad, i have a boyfriend". Kim says nicely

"I thought,what". brad says confused

"Me and Jack we are together, I'm so sorry". Kim says Sincerely

" Oh I'm sorry i didn't know". Brad says nicely

"It's fine I'll tell Jack, it was a mistake. Kim says sweetly

"We Can still be friends right". Brad says

Of Course, i don't want to lose you in my life. Kim says as she hugs him

**Lindsey was there listening and took both pictures and sent them to Jack **

Kim walks up to jack after class and says "We Need to Talk"

Jack checks his messages "Is it about this" he shows his phone


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry** took some time hope you like it. This is where we lefted off. Enjoy :)  
**

Kim walks up to jack after class and says "We Need to Talk"

Jack checks his messages "Is it about this" he shows his phone

"OK i know that looks bad, But that is taken out of context". Kim says in her defense.

"So That's not you and Brad kissing and embracing". Jack ask curiously awaiting Kim's answer.

"Yes it is and for good reason". Kim says kindly

"What reason is that Babe". Jack says sweetly looking at Kim.

" Brad liked me and just came to my locker and kissed me". Kim says waiting for jack to response

"Oh... so he kissed you, hes dead meat". Jack says with a smile

"No Jack he thought i wasn't with anyone, It was spontaneous". Kim reacts to what jack said

"Spontaneous to walk up to someone you like and kiss them". Jack says sarcastically

" Jack brad is my friend, I'm with you and only you". Kim says as she takes her boyfriend's hand

"OK i trust you". Jack says in relief as he kisses his girlfriend

"Now what was that for". Kim says

"I just wanted you to feel a real kiss and know how much i do trust you". Jack says smilig

"oh I don't think i felt what a real kiss is, maybe you should try again". Kim says playfully

"Oh OK". Jack kisses her with passion and lust

" Now that's a kiss". Kim says with a smile

Jack laughs " So i want to take you somewhere after school" Jack says

" OK where". Kim says eager to her the answer she know she wont get

" It's a Surprise trust me ". Jack says

"OK, i trust you but im gotta go home to change first". Kim says

"You look beautiful". Jack says sweetly as he holds his girlfriends hand

"I smell like gym socks,maybe because brad hugged me when he was coming from gym". Kim says to tease Jack

"Yea you should wash him off, so ill pick you up after this class" Jack says sorta jealous

"I'll be waiting". Kim says happily as she blush

As jack about to walk to his next class " Who sent you those pictures". Kim ask curiously

" Oh Lindsey". Jack says as he kissed her forehead and went to class

"Ohhh Lindsey i should of known". Kim says to herself as she walks home

Kim gets home drops her bag and takes out tan shorts with a orange tang top and brown laced boots. Then she takes a shower and puts her clothes on as she curls her hair with the instyler. She finishes an texts her friend Missy.

"Hey Missy".

"Hey Kim i didn't see you today".

"I know it was a hectic day".

" Oh OK ,i heard a rumor that you and Jack brewer are dating".

" Rumor not a rumor I am dating Jack".

" Really!":).

"Yeah!" .

"I knew there was something between you two, you just couldn't admit it".

:0

"So other then that whats new".

" Well Lindsey likes Jack and i think shes will do everything in her evil power to get him".

"OMG she is such a Bitch".

"I know right, but she is not going to get jack hes mine".

"Aw kimmy your growing up".

" Yeah :) ".

" Sleepover tonight".

" Definitely ill call you when i get back".

" Where you going".

":/ no clue jack is taking me somewhere, its a surprise"  
.

"Aww that's so cute, you need to hook me up with one of your karate mates"

"Will talk"

":) Love you have fun, text me with the dets"

" Will do love you to"

(End of text)

**At Seaford high school with jack and company **

"So are coming with us to get fro yo?" Lindsey ask

"No I'm taking Kim somewhere" Jack says

"Where" Lindsey says

" Not telling you, nothing personal" Jack says nicely

" So its a surprise type thing" Katie says

"Spingo" Jack says

" Awesome she going to love that". Katie says

"Nope, she hates surprises". Jerry says

"Yep. big time you guys have fun" Jack says as he walks out of school and walks home

He gets home and drop his bag and pick out a orange and white plaid shirt and skinny jeans with white high top sneakers. He puts on his clothes and sneakers and goes and rings Kim's doorbell

Kim runs downstairs and opens the door.

"Mom ill be back later,love you". Kim says as she leaves

"You look beautiful". Jack says as he kisses her

" Thank you, you look handsome".Kim says with a smile

" Thank you but you don't need to compliment me, you already have me". Jack says sweetly

" Really i do, so that's what i thought".Kim says

" What now baby, what did i do" Jack says

" Its Lindsey, she wants you jack". Kim says seriously

"Lindsey is my friend and she knows that i'm with you" Jack says

"Yea your friend who is staking me". Kim says

"What are you talking about". Jack says

" Its such a coincidence that she was there when brad kissed me and took that picture and sent it to you" Kim says with air quotes

"She's my friend she doesn't want to see me hurt". Jack says nicely

"She doesn't want us to be together, she wants you". Kim says

"Kim even if she did, i'm with you and i only want to be with you". Jack says as he takes her hand

" (smiles) I want yogurt , then you can take me to this surprise" Kim says

" OK we will probably see Jerry, Katie and Lindsey there, they invited us but i had a surprise for you instead". Jack says with a smile

" Oh that's sweet lets go" Kim says holding her boyfriends hand

They walk into the fro yo Place hand in hand and Kim sees Lindsey and kisses Jack

Jack kisses back "Hey guys". Jack says nicely

" Aw that's was cute, how you guys walked in here kissing". Katie says with a smile and her head on Jerry shoulder

" Yea his lips are so kissable its hard not to kiss him". Kim says looking at Lindsey

"Join us". Jerry says

" Thanks Jerry ( they sit down)". Kim says

" So what fro yo you want babe". Jack says

" Cookies and cream with reeses chocolate little pieces on top". Kim says with a smile

" You got it". Jack says with a smile

"So what are you guys doing here, jack said he was taking you for a surprise". Katie says

"Yea he still is but i just felt for some fro yo" .Kim says staring at Lindsey

" Oh that's cool, so did he tell you where he is taking you". Katie says

"Nope, but i have my ways of making him talk". Kim says nicely

Jack comes back with the fro yo and sits next to Kim.

"Thank you baby". Kim says as she eats her fro yo with jack

"So Kim i saw you kissed Brad today what's that about". Lindsey says deviously

" Actually Lindsey brad kissed me, you couldn't get that in a photo could you because its true". Kim says really defensive

"Really he kissed you, well you were kissing him back that's what i saw". Lindsey says

"Well maybe you should think about getting your eyes checked because that's not what happen". Kim says rudely

"OK whatever you say Kim, i just don't want jack to get hurt". Lindsey says looking at Jack smiling

"OK girls put away the claws". Jerry says

" Yea lets try to get along" Jack says smiling as he takes Kim's hand

" Fine,(Kim puts the fro yo in jacks mouth). Kim says smiling

"More. Jack says flirty

Kim puts it on her lip and points to her mouth and smile flirtatiously.

Jack smiles and kisses her " That's taste good". Jack says smiling

"Eww you are guys are in public". Jerry says kidding

"Aw Jerry you want a kiss to(kisses him). Katie says

"We should get going your surprise awaits me lady". Jack says cutely

"Lets just hang here for a bit more jack (she pouts). Kim says sweetly

" OK baby just a while longer"

They all just sit there laughing and talking and eating there fro yo

**hope you liked it more to come better tell me if you want the drama love yall xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry took so long thanks for being so excited for season 3 of Kickin it!  
**

**"**OK Kim we got to go".Jack says in a hurry

"Ok fine".Kim says nicely

"It was nice hanging out with you guys".Jack says nicely

"Yeah it was nice hanging with you Katie and Jerry".Kim says smiling at them

"Awkward".Jerry says out loud

"Anyway we should hang out again Katie,maybe a sleepover".Kim says kindly

"Yea i love sleepovers,we should have one tonight".Katie says

"Awesome me and my friend Missy are having one at my house you should totally come tonight".Kim says in excitement

"Cool ill be there,just text me the address". Katie says nicely

"I will,Lindsey you can come to if you want".Kim says deviously

"I would love to come Kim, thank you for inviting me".Lindsey said

"Alright we got to get going". Jack says as he waves goodbye to everyone

"Later Jerry,see you two tonight". Kim says as she walks out to where jack is

As they leave they head for a field where there is a hot air balloon waiting there for them.

"Surprise". Jack yells out bringing Kim towards the Hot Air Balloon

"Wow Jack this is so sweet of you,I never been in one of these before".Kim says in a enthusiastic tone

"Really you like it because i thought at first it was lame". Jack says honestly

"No I think this going to be fun flying in the air with you". Kim says as she kisses her Jack

They get in the Hot Air Balloon where Jack packed them a picnic to eat in the air balloon and Kim holds onto jack waist as they look down at the ground. Jack gets nervous because he is not use to being so far off the ground.

"Are you ok Jack".Kim ask with concern

"Yeah im fine just enjoying the beautiful view".Jack says

"I know this is so amazing, you see the clear sky and a whole different world up here". Kim says

(Looks into her eyes)"You look so beautiful and happy".Jack says smiling at her

(Looks at him)"Thank you Jack,but you make me so happy that's why i could smile right now".Kim says smiling at him

Kim puts on her iPod and plays Shine by Laura Marano

"I'm so Lucky to have you in my life,Thank you Jack".Kim says as she kisses her boyfriend

(deepens it)"I'm glad your in my life i don't know what i would do without Crazy Kim Crawford in my life". jack says as he laughs

* * *

The Next day at seaford

Kim P.O.V

"I walk into the doors of seaford so excited to share my news with jack"

"Hey Honey".He said in excitement

"I Have Great News".

"What".he ask

"I Got pick to fight in the Worldwide Karate tournament"

(hugs her with joy)"Kim that's great,I'm so happy for you"

"I cant believe we get to go to china and Japan". He says happily

"Wait a minute, your going to".

"Yea i got pick to, i was going to tell you now".he says

(kisses him)"This is going to be great,i get to spend 10 days with you in China and Japan".

"Yeah but we have to practice,we a week to prepare the Bobby Wasabi dojo have to win". he says seriously

"I Know i promise i'll focus,I'm a Black belt to you know".

(Kisses her passionately)"Yeah i know, this could be fun".he says with a smirk

"Jack Brewer whats going on in that head of yours".

"Nothing".he says

(curious)"ok ill see you later"(kisses him goodbye)

As i walk to the Dojo i happen to run into Brad

"Hey"

"Hey Kim,how are you".he says nicely

"I'm great,what about you".

"I need your help".he says distraught

"What happen".

"My grades are suffering and if they do anymore,I'll be kick off the team and I love football its the only thing im really good at".He says quickly

"How can i help".

"I need you tutor me this week".he says hopeful

"Brad i would love to help you i would but-".She gets cut off

"Kim i really need you i love football and i cant see myself living without it please its like you and karate you enjoy it right".he says hopeful

"Yes but-".

"That's how i feel about football,if ace my final i won't get kicked off the team,you'll be saving my butt literally".he says kindly

(smiles)"Ok but you have to focus,meet me at the Dojo tomorrow after school".

(hugs her tight)"Thank you so much Kim,ill work very hard like the best student ever".he says so happy

"Good because im not an easy tutor Focus is the Key".

"I Know hugs her again,thank you".(hugs her again)

(Hugs back)

"I'll text you gonna be late for practice".Brad says in a hurry

"Ok"

I get to the Dojo start doing warm ups until i see overprice heels when i look down

"Hello Kim".Lindsey says

"What are you doing here".Kim says in disgusted

"Oh I'm a new student,i just joined the Dojo".she says deviously

"Hey Kim..Lindsey".Jack says

"Lindsey a new student and I'm guessing your her Mentor".

"Yeah i am Rudy said we were getting a new student i didn't know who i swear".Jack says to reassure me

"So you have to train her, what about me".

"Your a black belt baby you got this,we can practice tomorrow after school".Jack says calmly

"I cant after school".

"Why Kimmy is it because your tutoring brad".Lindsey says with a smirk

"What are a stalker now".I say in harsh tone

"No i was just on my way to the Dojo and heard you guys talking and flirting".Lindsey says to get under kim skin

"FLIRTING"!.Jack says shocked

"There was no flirting again Lindsey deceiving her,shes need to learn to stay out of my business".I say angry

"If it was nothing why you getting worked up".Jack ask

"Are you serious you believe her".

"No I'm just asking a question"

Lindsey stands there grinning

"I cant stand her that's why,it so convenient how she always happens to show up when im talking with brad".

"Maybe good timing,I'm just looking out for Jack".Lindsey says deviously

"No... you just want jack but hes with me, so get over it".I say so fed up

"Kim chill that's not necessary".Jack says trying to calm me down

"You know what Jack you two have fun,I'm leaving".

As i walk Jack tries to call me but i don't answer because i need time to cool off,then i hear i funny sound behind me and before i knew it everything went black

**Hope you like it. 8 or more reviews to get the the next chapter you for the support i love you all xoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time on the one you fall for **

_As I walk Jack tries to call me but i don't answer because i need time to cool off,then i hear i funny sound behind me and before i knew it everything went black_

Kim P.O.V

As i wake i look around an realize that i am not in the outside world.

"Kim,Kim,Kim".I hear as i try to come

"OMG shes a wake". I hear a very familiar say which is no other then Jack Brewer

"Where am i".I say as i have no clue whats going on

"Kim you fainted outside,i was calling you and then i got worried so i went looking for you and found you on the floor". Jack says slowly

"What how is that possible,i cant remember anything really". I say confused

"WHAT!, you remember me though i'm Jack brewer your boyfriend". Jack says to me

"I Don't have a boyfriend but, i do remember your the new kid who beat up frank and his boys in the cafeteria, funny stuff". I say calmly

"So you don't remember me Milton".he says nicely

"Or me Jerry"

"I do remember you guys, you guys train at the Bobby Wasabai Dojo and you go to my school". I say to them

"Yea but your apart of the Bobby Wasabai family to". Jack says to me in low tone

"No i'm apart of the Black Dragons and I'm a black belt and you guys are the enemy I think?"

"So you don't know me except being the new kid who caught your apple". Jack says kinda disappointed

"No I'm sorry but your really cute though,you all are in a friendly kinda way"

As i try to figure out my place in the world of confusing the doctor comes in

"Great your awake, how you feeling". The doctor asks me

"I'm good just trying to figure out all the pieces".

"Well that is to be expected but just give it time it all make sense soon".the doctor says trying to reassure me

"Do you remember anything about your accident" the doctor ask me nicely

"No i don't, well that's fine amnesia is to be expected, it seems like you twisted your ankle and bumped your head"

"Doctor are any of her current memories going to come back". Jack ask the doctor out of concern

"Yes they should sometime it takes weeks or months but it all comes together"

"So what should we do to help her"

"Well make sure she relaxes and you can even show her pictures,places maybe places that may jog her memory about her current life, anything significant just don't push her to hard"

"Thank you doctor".Jack says nicely to the doctor

"So can i go home"

"Yes in a minute let me just check your scans and run some more test on your head, you must not do anything karate related for about 2-3 weeks that ankle needs to heel".

(sad)"OK thank you doctor".breathes in psi

"Guess no tournament for me,I guess i can't kick your butts"

"Hey were your friends, jacks your boyfriend but he was your friend first".Jerry says as confusing as i feel

"I still don't remember Jack being my boyfriend or you guys as my friends, you guys seem nice but maybe you guys should just go, these test are going to take a while"

"I'm not going-"Jack gets cut off when brad walks in with flowers

"Kim i heard what happen are you OK". Brad says as he walks in with a smile

"I'm fine thank you for coming,its good to see a familiar face,no offence guys"

"None taken". Jerry and Milton says but Jack looks upset which kinds of makes me feel sad

"How did you even know that Kim was here".Jack ask in an upset tone

"Well Kim was suppose to tutor me and i knew that she wouldn't just blow me off without a phone call, then someone told me a girl was brought to the hospital so i just came to see". Brad says nicely to Jack which makes me breathe a little

"I was,I'm really sorry brad everything kind of blur".I say in a nice way

"Its cool Kim,just make sure you get better and take care of yourself".He says as he smiles at me about to leave

"Wait since i can't do karate for a while we should hook up, so i can tutor you".I say remembering that i should run my words together properly

"Are you sure Kim you probably should focus on your recovery".he says calmly

"Yes brad i said i would help you so i will,ill be fine thank you for flowers".I say as hug him

"Alright ill call you tonight to check on you,feel better later guys".Brad leaves

"We should get going to Milton,you gotta help me with that thing".Jerry says

"What Thing".Milton says in confusing as i am in also

(Looks at Jack)"Oh the thing i get it now, well feel better Kim".They both says as they leave

"Thanks guys".I say with a smile

"Are you OK Jack, you seem like something bordering you". I say out of concerned for Jack

"Well besides my girlfriend forgetting me and going on a study date with Jock brad every things daises".

"I'm really sorry Jack i do want to remember your boyfriend, you seem really sweet"

The doctor walks in and tells me i'm all clear to go home and that i could still engage in fun just take it easy

"Can i take somewhere since your cleared".He says smiling

"I don't see why not, where did you have in mind". I ask in curiosity

"I want to take you to a place where we share most of our memories".

"OK lets go". I smile and i follow jack

When Jack stops i realize we've reached our destination at the Bobby Wasabai Dojo.

"Jack why are we here".

"I need you to see this is our home, this is where you belong"

" I don't Know about this Jack"

"Can you try for me please Kim".He says as he smiles at me

"How could i say no to that smile"

(smiles) We walk into the dojo and i get a strong feeling I've been here before but no memories.

"Do you remember this place we spar here against each other and we fought karate matches here also".

"I'm sorry Jack, I don't remember maybe i should try harder".

"No just take your time"

(smiles) "Thanks Jack maybe there are things that I've won"

"Yea (walks to the trophy area) You won this for taking out 5 girls in a 2 minute match and a guy to"

"Wow i'm pretty kick ass,(flips my hair)Of course i am"(smiles)

4 hours later

"I really can't remember anything and I'm getting tired,i should go"

"Yea will see each other tomorrow,i live right across the street from you"

(smiles)"Awesome so shouldn't you head out to"

"I don't want to put to much pressure on you"

"Jack i'm a big girl i'm fine you can walk with me"

(smiles)

We walk all the way to my front door and kind of got the feeling that jack wanted to Kiss me but was holding back. I didn't know what to do why can't i remember this sweet boy as my boyfriend.

"Good night Jack". I say as kiss his cheek

"Good night Kim".

I go into my house and head up to my room, when i get a text from brad saying

_brad: Hey how are you? I hope you get a goods night rest. Take it easy, thank you for every thing Kim you are the best. xoxo _

I didn't know what to write so i just didn't write anything. I feel like if i do i'll be cheating on Jack somehow and it kind of hurts.

* * *

Kim P.O.V.

2 days past and i still couldn't remember anything but it was nice hanging out with brad again. No pressure at all but i knew jack couldn't stand the fact that i could be with brad and remember him as my friend and not jack as my boyfriend. I couldn't stand the fact that i was hurting Jack so called him

"Hey Kim"

"Hey Jack can you meet in front of my house".I said sadly

"Sure no problem"

5 minutes passed and there Jack was standing on my front porch

"So whats up". Jack says

"Nothing just hanging around and taking it easy"

"Jack i think you are a very sweet guy and it sucks that i can't remember you because you are seem so amazing."

"Kim-"I cut him off to finish

"We never know if i'll even remember us and the times that we had together,it could take weeks,months i don't know all i know is that i don't want to see you hurt because me"

"Kim don't do this we still have time"

"No Jack we have it to give it time, Give us time apart just until i could remember are the wonderful things about us" "I'm so sorry Jack"(tears to start pour)i really do care about you.(Kiss his cheek and runs inside my house and lays on my bed in tears)

**I was in such a good mood and i love you guys so much i updated. Review review i love you all thank you for the support i hope you like it as much as i do.**

**Spoilers**** for the next chapter **

**Kim and brad get closer**

**Kim starts to get pieces of what happen to her in her head **

**Jack will not give up on Kim until he has to...**

**Lindsey is taking Kim's place in the Tournament with Jack what will happen there?**

**Someone told me to do this, so i am i hope this helps.**


End file.
